Mangel
by Slytherin Mistress 1
Summary: Characters change, meet new people, find new inheritances, know things they didn't know, do things they never thought that they would do.


**Mangel Abilities**

Animagus with multi forms

Can talk with all animals, magical and non-magical

Wandless and wordless magic

Knowledge

Has a soul mate, but more than one soul mate has being known to happen – very rare

Knowledgeable and extremely able in the use of weaponry, muggle, magical and ancestral

Can see life and magical aura's

Empathiser and Sympathiser

Brave, strong, sly and cunning

Can toy with the level of magic shown to other, meaning can pretend to be really weak, or can show full power

Seer, unless someone changes their decision

Elementalist

Angelique sat in anticipation as the time tick second by second closer to her birthday. She was spending it with her boyfriend Tristan and her sisters, Jasmine, Amelia, and Mari.

It was now ten minutes till her birthday and Angelique was restless and she couldn't sit still because it was her 15th birthday and her parents had said to her that it was her time to start over and renew her life.

"Only five minutes left." Angelique whispered soon after

"Yes Angel, it's nearly time." Tristan whispered in her ear and then softly kissed her forehead.

It was now only two minutes till her birthday and Angelique was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light, she was raised from the ground, almost touching the roof. As the time of her birthday grew closer Angelique's light grew brighter till it was too bright to look at, and as the clock clicked over to exactly 12am on the 29th of October 1996, two massive black wings sprouted out of her shoulder blades, making Angelique scream in agony, her short brown bushy hair, turned midnight black and grew to her waist, with soft ringlets at the ends. She grew from her measly height of 5'4 to the height of 5'7, although she was still rather petite. Her eyes changed from their cinnamon colouring to a bright gold with purple and green specks shinning through occasionally. Once these changes happened and finished Angelique fell lightly onto the bed.

Three days later she woke to Tristan stroking her hair and singing a soft lullaby in her ear.

"Baby, that tickles." Angelique said softly

"Ah, it is good to see that you are awake, my beautiful angel."

"How long was I out for?" Angelique questioned

"Baby sister you were out for three days straight without moving an inch, unless it was to move closer Tristan." Jasmine smirked as she, Amelia and Mari glided gracefully into the room.

"Angel, can you stand up please, because I think you might want to take a look in the mirror and then come into the lounge room because the four of us need to explain something's to you, before mum and dad get here for your party today." Jasmine said as she left the room to get some tea for them.

"Alright Jas." Angel replied as she went into her bathroom, to have a shower and change with the help of Tristan.

"This is going to be a long day." Amelia sighed after Tristan and Angelique had left the room.

"Yes it is." Mari replied softly, in an almost whisper

When Angelique walked into her bathroom with Tristan trailing behind her, she immediately saw her reflection in the mirror that was straight ahead, and fainted.

"Wake up Angel." Tristan said as he placed a wet cloth over her forehead.

"That did not just happen, i did not just walk into the bathroom and see myself, in the mirror as a totally different person." Angel said randomly

"Baby, your rambling on again." Tristan said and than continued, "You did just see yourself in the mirror and, you did see a totally different person, because of the changes you went through."

"Thanks Trist." Angel said, "Can you please at least explain these wings to me." She continued pointing at her now pale blue wings.

"They too are part of your change." Tristan replied before telling Angelique to have a shower so that they could explain, what they said they would explain.

"Well darling I am going to need your help because; I can't wash these by myself, can I?" Angel said

"No you can't so I think I can help you there." Tristan replied mischievously

"Well let's get it over and done with so you can start explaining and I want good answers for this or you're in trouble."

**1****st**** November **

"Angel come on, all we need to do is hold onto this and it will take us to the train station." Jasmine said holding up a necklace with a locket on it.

"So this is what a portkey is." Angelique said as she took hold of the locket on the chain.

"Yes Angel this is a portkey. Now hold onto your luggage as well and we will be off." Tristan said as he too took hold of the necklace and his trunk.

"Ready everyone, on the count of three. One, two, three." And they were off, when they landed on the station, the few people who were on the station looked, as well as the people on the train, to see who was landing at the station after everyone else had gotten on the train. When the people at the train station saw who had come late, they realised that it was just Tristan, Jasmine, Amelia and Mari, but when they saw who 

Tristan had his arms around they were at least to say surprised. In Tristan's arms was a Mangel, the only Mangel to be seen in a thousand years since Tallulah Emerald.

"Geez, why can't these people stop staring at us, it's really rude." Angel said softly so only Tristan and her sister could hear.

"It would be because you are a Mangel, the only Mangel to be seen since your ancestor Tallulah Emerald." Amelia explained.

"Well than let's get on the train before I scream out in annoyance." Angelique suggested.

"That I believe is a very good idea darling." Tristan said as he and Angelique led the group onto the train and into a compartment near the front.

"Dragon, Bob, Ares, Athena, can you please guard and protect our compartment, I don't particularly want to be disturbed." Angel said as her two guards, and two guardians appeared before her.

"Of course we can mistress." Dragon and Bob replied simultaneously before stepping outside the compartment to do as they were asked.

"We can also help you with that young goddess." Ares and Athena replied to their niece.

"Thank you, dear aunt and uncle."

Once everyone was settled in Mari started to speak to the group.

"Hey do you remember at the end of year feast last year, when Professor Green, the headmistress, said that we would be having two new professors this year. Well before we left I went and asked Professor Green who those two professors would be, and she told me that they were going to be Professor Lupin and Professor Ra." Mari let this sink in before continuing to explain, "And over the holidays I researched both professors and found out that Professor Lupin is a werewolf and Professor Ra is a vampyre, they are mates but they are the dominants in the relationship, they need their two submissive mates."

"Cool, I wonder who those two people are because they are going to be looked after very well, especially with two dominant mates." Amelia said

"I know Lia, they will be cared for very well. May the Gods be with them." Mari said

"Yes may all the Gods and Goddesses be with them." Jasmine said

'We will be arriving at Hermes station in five minutes. Please be ready to depart the train.' The captain said over the speaker in the train.

"Alright Angel let's get your uniform out of your trunk, and I will help you put it on." Tristan said as he began to pull Angelique's trunk down from the rack above.

"Alright than we had better go and get changed as well. I am so excited, this year our uniform is white. That means we've only got one year left of school." Mari said.

"I know, we had better go now." Jasmine replied.

"Okay baby, time to put your uniform on." Tristan said as he pulled out a white ancient Greek/Roman style dress for Angelique. "I am so glad that they changed the uniform to this, because the old uniform was really ugly."

"Yes, I remember you showed me them once."

"Angel, do you think that you could change your wings to a pale green, because bright yellow doesn't really go with the style of uniform."

"Of course."

**Zeotheustia**

"Welcome students to another year at Zeotheustia. As you have noticed we have a new student in the fifth year. We also have two new professors starting here this year, Professor Lupin and Professor Ra." The headmistress started, after the first years had being sorted into their houses, chosen by a hat that tests their power levels, the houses are Mercury the lowest powered house, Vulcan the second lowest powered house, Saturn the third highest powered house, Minerva the second highest powered house and Gods and Goddess, the most powerful house that only ten people have being in since the Gods and Goddesses built Zeotheustia. "Now as you have seen our new student is a Mangel, also as seen she is seated with Amelia, Jasmine and Mari Deja and Tristan Marcus. This is because our new student is Lady Angelique Demi Tallulah Akira Catalina Deja-Matisse-Emerald-Esperanza-Guadalupe-Monterrat-Alvaro-Dion-Hector-Luciano-Adonai."

"Now these five students sit at the table where Lady Angelique's ancestors and the Gods and Goddesses of this school sat. They are in the house that no one since the late Tallulah Emerald has sat, before her the Gods and Goddesses sat at that table. When you see this group walking around, you may see them talking with some of the founders of this school that is because they are Lady Angelique's guardians." Professor Green explained.

"Now as I said earlier on we have two new professors this year. I must warn you now, Professor Lupin is a werewolf and Professor Ra is a vampyre. They are both dominant mates and are in the process of finding their submissives. I must ask you not to be afraid of them, but be helpful, and when the time comes and they sense their mates, please do not get in their way." Professor Green concluded when she clapped her hands together making the food appear on the tables.

Not long after everyone else had made their way to bed, the headmistress took the group to their sleeping quarters, along the way she explained what subjects the five of them would be doing this year. She told them that they would be doing Ancient Runes, Ancient Magic –light and dark, Ancient Healing, Wandless Magic, Transfiguration, Weaponry –Muggle magical and ancestral, languages –ancient and now days.

As the days passed into weeks, the group of five students were excelling beyond belief in all subjects and by the end of two months, they were all offered apprenticeships in all subjects.

As the fourth week came to an end quickly, the group headed to the dining hall for diner, and the Sunday feast. About halfway through the feast, Professors Lupin and Ra started sniffing the air, for the past four weeks they had been getting whiffs of their mates scent and now it was really strong, they wanted to claim their mates, now, but they knew it would be inappropriate, so they started to sniff their mates out. When they reached the table that contained the five top students they stood behind Tristan and Angelique, and bent down and took in a whiff of their scent, driving them crazy, they then kissed them both on the forehead and whispered to them, "follow us." When they saw both students nod their heads they started to walk out of the hall, with the teens not far behind, but before following Angelique said to her sisters "don't worry about us."

When the quartet had left the hall, Professor Green stated, "Well that t'was interesting. It seems our new professors have found their mates. Everyone finish your meals and off to bed, classes again in the morning."

Outside the hall the two professors waited for their submissive mates to exit the hall. When both Angelique and Tristan exited a couple of minutes later, holding hands, the professor each took one teen and carried them bridle style down to the dungeons to where their living quarters where.

"My beautiful, precious, mates." Professor Ra said to the two teens as they were gently placed on the soft bed, with their professors on either side of them.

"Our beautiful, precious mates." Professor Lupin corrected, "Call me Remus, my beauties."

"And me Apollo." Apollo Ra said as he stroked Angel's long hair, "Tell us about yourselves. My Lady, why don't you start?"

"Alright, Apollo, Remus, as you know I am Lady Angelique Demi Tallulah Akira Catalina Deja-Matisse-Emerald-Esperanza-Guadalupe-Monterrat-Alvaro-Dion-Hector-Luciano-Adonai. I am fifteen years old. I am a Mangel, hence the wings. I am a young goddess, because I am related to all ancient Greek, Roman and Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. I have three sisters, Jasmine, Amelia and Mari. I have two human guards from two of my families. I also have a goddess guide, you should know her as Aphrodite, and I also have a warrior Goddess called Bellatrix, they are sisters and they are also my aunties. I have a white Bengal tiger that is now 2 months old and will only grow to the height of one meter, her name is Kassandra." Angel concluded.

"Alright my cub. Tristan darling it's your turn now." Remus said gently.

"Alright, well my name is Tristan Jay Marcus. I am fifteen and two months. I live with Angelique and her family because my parents were killed when I was only four years old. I am an extremely powerful wizard, and I am also part demon. And Angelique has being my girlfriend now for four years. Um... What else do you want to know?"

"What are your favourite colours? My Lady?"

"Well I love all colours, usually it changes with my mood, and you can tell that by the colour of my wings." Angel replied

"Darling?"

"Well I love all colours but I would have to say midnight black and blood red are my favourites." Tristan answered.

"Now I, well we have a very important question to ask you. Will you be our mates? Will you let us mark you?" Apollo asked a little scared of what they would answer.

"Yes we will be your mates, yes we will let you mark us." Angel replied, speaking for both her and Tristan.

"Excellent, excellent. Now we will mark our Angel first and then we will mark Tristan because Angel is going to be the submissive who will bare the children and she is also the only female in the group." Remus said.

"Now our beautiful Angel, I want you to lie down on your back, and I will mark you on your neck like any normal vampire and Remus will mark you on your right shoulder. Our marks will last forever and that way no one can take you away from us, it will also bond us so that we can read each other's thoughts and feel each other's feelings." Apollo said as he helped Angel lie down, and remove her shirt so she could be marked.

"Are you ready, beautiful?"

"Yes, I am ready." Angel replied as she made herself comfortable.

"On the count of three, Apollo. One, two, three." Remus said before he bit down onto Angel's shoulder to mark her while Apollo bit down into her neck and drank some of her blood to mark her as his mate as well.

Angel had to bite back a moan as her dominant mates bonded themselves with her. When both mates finished marking her they let her go, only to see that she had fallen asleep, and that her wings where a white colour tipped with gold and red.

When they moved across to Tristan, they saw Angel move closer, in fear of being left alone.

"Shhh, darling, little one, we are here." Apollo whispered lovingly as he stroked her soft cheek. When Angel had calmed down Apollo and Remus settled Tristan down and marked him. After they had marked Tristan they moved their submissives closer to the middle of the bed and they lay on the outside with Apollo putting a protective arm around Angelique's waist, and Remus doing the same thing so that in the morning the two of the couldn't leave.

**In the morning**

When Tristan and Angelique woke up, they saw each other and smiled, when they tried to sit up and move, they realised that they weren't going anywhere because they were being held down by their dominant mates.

"Ahhhhh... My beautiful Angel, where do you think you are going?" it's such a beautiful morning, so why don't we stay in bed?" Apollo questioned as he gave Angel a kiss.

"Yes, my beauties. We shall stay in bed all day because; no one will expect us to go to classes today. I am sure your sisters will gather your homework for you too. And teachers will take our classes." Remus said before capturing Tristan's lips

"Alright but I must ask you if you could tell us about yourselves today because we told you about us yesterday." Angel said as she snuggled under the covers to find some warmth.

"Now little one, where do you think you are going" Apollo said

"I'm cold, so I am warming myself up." Angel replied with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Well than, do come here and I will warm you up." Apollo said as he pulled Angel up from under the covers and into his lap where she settled herself in comfortably, while snuggling in closer to one of her dominant mates.

"My darling Angels, what do you want to do today, because no one will expect to see us?" Remus said as he pulled Tristan into his lap to cuddle with him.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could have breakfast in bed, than you can tell us about yourselves and then we can go on a shopping spree." Angel said the last bit with lots of enthusiasm.

"I like that idea, what about you two?" Apollo said.

"We're fine with that." Remus and Tristan both answered.

"Good, good, now wait a second." Remus said before calling a house elf to get them breakfast.

"Well how about I start telling you about myself." Apollo said, "when I was seventeen my father forced me to take the mark of a madman. Then about seven years ago that madman died, that is when I met Remus, not many knew that we have being with each other for years, and not many knew that we were both born with creature blood running through our veins. Remus saved me from being taken to prison. He helped me change my name and appearance, so that no one would recognise me. The man I was born was named Severus Snape. But now I am Apollo Ra, although I still carry the title of Lord Snape, I don't use it in case someone recognises my title. But now I sit here with my beautiful mates." Apollo finished as he continued to stroke Angel's hair.

"That's a lovely story Apollo." Tristan said to Apollo gently, "But I believe someone fell asleep during it." He continued as he nodded towards Angelique.

"I think I will tell you my story when the little one wakes up." Remus said as Tristan snuggled in closer.

"I must tell you though, I used to work at a different school. That school was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster of this school is called Albus Dumbledore, he is very manipulative and will do anything in his power to make things go in his favour, or to make him look good. Now what I am about to tell you, you can't repeat to anybody, it is top secret till Headmistress Green decides to reveal it. There is going to be a tournament held here at Zeotheustia, two students from Hogwarts will come and compete against two students from Zeotheustia. The headmaster of Hogwarts has decided that his Golden Boy, Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, are going to compete for Hogwarts and Headmistress Green has come to the conclusion with the rest of the staff that you and Angelique will compete for Zeotheustia. As I said earlier the headmaster of Hogwarts is very manipulative, and he will try to pursue you and Angel to go to Hogwarts so that he can have you as another puppet in his game. You must not under any circumstances listen to him, because he will try anything to have you go to Hogwarts." Apollo said before leaning over Angel and giving Tristan a kiss on the forehead. When he gave Tristan the kiss, Angel started to toss and turn as she slept. Feeling left out, so Apollo moved back into his original position and pulled Angel into his lap, and then started to sooth her. When Angel had calmed down her eye's fluttered open slowly, relieving their mysterious Gold colouring behind. When she saw that everyone was looking at her, she mumbled something that sounded like a sorry.

"I'm sorry, little one, what did you just say?" Apollo said as he rubbed gentle circle's on her back.

"Sorry for falling asleep." She replied in a barely audible voice

"Now that our beauty is awake, I will tell you my story." Remus said before he started his half of the story, "Okay, well as Apollo said he worked at Hogwarts, so did I, for a year, I was the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. I am, or was also Harry Potter's surrogant Godfather. But at the end of that year, which was two years ago, Dumbledore found out that I am a werewolf, so he fired me saying he couldn't have a dangerous monster around young children. Over that summer I met Apollo, and we found out that we where mates, that was when he was Severus Snape, mind you. Once we both figured out that we were both dominants, we knew immediately that we would have to find our submissives. Then we came here because we were offered job positions here, so we took them and now we are telling you about ourselves and about a competition this year that we are holding against Hogwarts."


End file.
